


The (Mis)Adventures of Plasma & Friends

by DensityStar (orphan_account)



Series: The (Mis) Adventures of Plasma & Friends [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: No war, peaceful AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DensityStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of sitcom worthy shorts with a couple of stuff mixed in. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet The Classmates (Basically The Main Characters)

Ms.Network- She's Plasma and her class' main teacher. She is nice but kind of stern. She enjoys her job very much.

 

Wheeljack- The kids' new science teacher. Dynamite was embarrassed when she first found out but got over her embarrassment with a little help from Plasma.

 

Plasma- The adoptive daughter of Soundwave. She wears a visor which she hardly ever takes off. She enjoys music, reading but not school (not that much anyway). She is a telepath and very observant.

 

Translucent- Plasma's cousin. She is the daughter of Nightshade and Skywarp. She can teleport and occasionally mess around with reality and/or the time stream. She's been to Primus' house and thinks he has a very 'interesting' job. She is a seeker like both of her parents.

 

Beatbox- The son of Blaster and his sparkmate. He loves loud rock music like his Sire and is a good DJ. He always seems to have music-related things in his subspace. He transforms into a boom box.

 

Patrol- The daughter of the enforcer Prowl. Like him, she has the chance to crash if something doesn't make sense to her. She knows pretty much everything about law enforcement. She transforms into a motorcycle.

 

Dynamite- The ever explosive daughter of Wheeljack. She likes to make anything to do with science but sometimes they blow up in her face...even when they aren't even on... Anyways, she looks up to her Sire and wants to be like him. She even has ear fins like him! She turns into a car and knows a bunch of neat tricks!

 

Pixel- The daughter of Ratchet. She wants to be a medic when she's older. She is best friends with Dynamite and always carries one or two wrenches around just incase someone's annoying her. She turns into a van.

 

Techno- The somewhat jerky and spoiled son of Jazz. He turns into a car that has an awesome radio.

 

Starstorm- The twin sister of Thunderclap. She's Thundercracker's daughter. She usually has a calm and cool additude but when she is angry...well, you wouldn't like her angry. She doesn't like the way her Sire thinks of those who can't fly.

 

Thunderclap- Thundercracker's son. He is very much like his twin sister, Starstorm.

 

Gravity- The daughter of Knockout. Her Creators are getting a divorce so she tries to divide up her time between them. She can't stand fights because it reminds her too much of her Creators yelling at each other. She can be really mean when she's mad. She transforms into a car that is super fast!

 

Illusion- She is the upper-class daughter of Mirage. She can blend in with her surroundings or turn invisible but only for a short while. She can play the violin and transforms into a race car. She has a little brother and sister who she looks after sometimes. 

 

Scout- The son of Mirage. He's the twin sister of Flare and Illusion's younger sibling. He is younger than both of his sisters. He loves sports and playing games. He cannot transform into anything yet so he either walks or is driven (or in some cases, flown) by someone to his destination.

 

Flare- The second daughter of Mirage and the older twin of Scout. She is very mischievous and often finds herself getting scolded or a long lecture from her Creators or Illusion.

 

Playback- The younger sister of Beatbox. She's a daddy's girl and loves music, but not only rock and roll. She also likes to climb on top of her older brother and take naps. ****


	2. The Day The School Nearly Exploded!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Techno put one of Dynamite's newest inventions; a party grenade in the teacher's lounge!  
>  This has trouble written all over it!

 

And it was totally Techno's fault! If he hadn't left the stupid grenade in the teacher's longue then this would've never happened and we wouldn't be getting chewed out by our Creators!

Oh, you have no idea what I was just talking about, huh? Well I'll start from the beginning of the disaster.

..........

Some Abandoned Warehouse, Friday-

 

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I heard Patrol ask.

 

"Glad you asked! I have made a little diagram!" Dynamite pulled down a chart. "Okay, so for phase one we get two people to distract the adults because there's a CTA (Creators Teacher Association) meeting. Obviously we'll have to get there before our Creators show up. Now, who'll distract the adults?"

 

"I guess me and Beatbox can do the distracting. Beatbox can distract the adults with his loud music!" Translucent sugguested.

 

"Great!" Dynamite's ear fins lit up with happiness. "Now for phase two: next we get another pair of bots to stand guard in the hallways-"

 

"I think I can do that," Illusion said.

 

"I can do that as well," Pixel stated.

 

Dynamite nodded in approval, "For the third phase, we'll need a good hacker so that we can hack the keycode for the teacher's lounge. They have to be agile, quick and someone that you'd never expect!"

 

"I can do that," I volunteered.

 

"Great! And for the final phase, phase four: I'll sneak in with Plasma and disarm the grenade!" Dynamite said. "We meet tomorrow afterschool. Everyone has to be in their positions or else this won't work!"

 

"Wait, what about everyone else who wasn't assigned a job?" Thunderclap asked.

 

"Oh, well, um..." Dynamite stuttered. "You can be the lookouts!"

 

Starstorm shrugged, "Fine with us!"

 

"Great! Now I'll go over the plan one more time!"

 

Time Skip, Afterschool-

 

When our Creators were just arriving for the CTA meeting, Translucent and Beatbox were already in position.

 

"I can't wait until this is over," A murmur that sounded much like Wheeljack said.

 

"I was in the middle of an important business meeting when this happens!" Mirage agreed.

 

"WAIT!" The Creators were taken back by the loud yell from Beatbox and Translucent.

 

"You can't go in there!" Translucent exclaimed. She was a good actress.

 

"Why not?" Her Sire Skywarp asked, servos crossed.

 

"Because...of the...-" Translucent tried to find a good excuse. Luckily, Beatbox piped in.

 

"Music! The loud rock 'n' roll music! You won't be able to concentrate on your work!" He said.

 

"What music?" Skywarp asked. He and some others were then literally blown back by the music coming from Beatbox.

 

"This music!" Beatbox yelled over the noise.

 

With Me & Dynamite-

 

After taking a few wrong turns, we finally found our way to the teacher lounge's door.

 

"Eureka! We found the door! Now all you need to do is hack it and we'll be granted access to the inside!" Dynamite said in a hushed whisper. She was clearly excited.

 

Inside The Teacher's Lounge-

 

After cracking the keycode, the door slid open and we were hit by a blast of cool air.

 

"Air conditioning? Seriously?" I thought. "We get to swelter in the heat and the teachers get to relax in an air conditioned room?!"

 

"Is that a one hundred and forty-five inch plasma screen TV with all the premium channels?" Dynamite asked. She seemed to have forgotten our 'mission'. I coughed behind her and she remembered why we were actually there in the first place. "Oh, right. Sorry. Let's find out where that retro-rat Techno put the grenade..."

 

With Translucent & Beatbox-

 

"Okay! That's enough! You are going to turn that off right now Beatbox!" His Carrier said. She sounded so imitating that he stopped. Beatbox and his cousin stepped aside to allow the Creators to pass.

 

:"Everyone! The Creators have entered the building! Hold them off as long as you can!": Translucent sent through the com-link she and her friends had.

 

"Come on! Let's go!" Beatbox grabbed Translucent's servo and ran inside the school.

 

With Illusion & Pixel-

 

When the two young femmes saw the Creators coming their way, they stalled them as long as they could.

 

"Hi Sire, Carrier," Illusion greeted. "Hello everyone else," Pixel nodded in acknowledgment.

 

"Hello Illusion," Her Sire Mirage said. "Could you two stop standing in the hallway so we can pass?"

 

"What lovely weather we're having! This would be perfect for a nice picnic in the woods or camping or a-"

 

"Illusion, you have thirty seconds..." Illusion's Carrier warned. Illusion backed off quicker than you could say, 'Bye!'.

 

Pixel didn't back down so easily though.

 

"I've been wondering, what took you all so long to get here?" Pixel asked.

 

"Well, Translucent and Beatbox wouldn't let us in," Thundercracker said.

 

"What a terrible thing to do!" Pixel exclaimed. "You poor bots are probably tired from waiting!"

 

"You bet we are!" Nightshade said. "Now, please let us through,"

 

"Only if you solve this riddle: in what way is a crow like a writing desk?" As soon as Pixel asked that, Prowl crashed and as everyone crowded around to help him, she and Illusion took the opportunity to get away. Fast.

 

Back With Me & Dynamite-

 

After finding the grenade, I watched Dynamite as she tried to disarm it before I came to a realization;

 

"You have no idea on how to disarm that grenade, do you?" I asked.

 

Dynamite laughed a nervous laugh, "I honestly thought we wouldn't get this far,"

 

"Uh-hmmm," I said. "What would happen if the grenade was set off though?"

 

Dynamite looked up to answer me but accidentally pulled the wrong wire out.

 

"Uh-oh!" We both said as we ducked and covered our helms.

 

Then, BOOM!

 

Out in the hallway, everyone was being covered in...

 

"Is this silly string?" Wheeljack asked as his bondmate untangled him.

 

"Is this a party hat?" Blaster asked.

 

"Are these streamers?" Ratchet asked as he picked one off of him.

 

"Is this...punch?" Prowl asked, dripping wet and recovered from his processor crash.

 

"Is that pop music playing?" Jazz questioned.

 

"Is that smoke coming from the tecaher's lounge?" Nightshade asked worriedly. "Let's go!"

 

 Needless to say, we got chewed out pretty bad... Of course we were punished; we had to clean up the mess.

 

"But that'll take all weekend, not including right now!" Dynamite said, her ear fins lighting up as she spoke.

 

"Well, you better get started," Her Carrier huffed. She was not pleased and neither were the other Creators.

 

"Why am I even doing this?!" Techno yelled.

 

"You put the grenade in the teacher's longue so you are partially responsible for this," Techno's no-nonsense Carrier said in a matter-of-factly manner. "Also, we'll be back in an hour or so to see how far you have gotten,"

 

"But-but-but!" Techno whined as his Creators and everyone else's left.

 

"Here!" Translucent threw a broom at him before helping Beatbox pick up the streamers.

 

After we were done for the day, we were scolded harshly, especially me. My Creator even grounded me for three weeks. THREE WEEKS!


	3. Beatbox's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatbox has a surprise for everyone!

Park-

 

"So what do you suppose Beatbox's 'surprise' is?" Pixel asked. Everyone shrugged.

 

"Maybe he's having a party!" Translucent said.

 

"Nope. He probably would've told someone about it! He can't keep his vocalizer off for a minute," Illusion said.

 

"Well, I'm here!" Beatbox's unmistakeable voice called as he strolled up to us.

 

"We can see that," Thunderclap stated flatly.

 

"Now what's the surprise?" Dynamite asked impatiently. "My Sire and I were supposed to be creating a mini space bridge!"

 

"I apologize to have kept you waiting," Beatbox said, rolling his blue optics. "But my Carrier is-"

 

"Sick?" Pixel asked.

 

"No," Beatbox answered. "She's-"

 

"Dying?" Translucent asked worriedly.

 

"What?! No!" Beatbox exclaimed. "She's-"

 

"Creating a mini space bridge?" Dynamite guessed. "Or playing with my namesake?"

 

"No! She's sparked!" Beatbox threw his servos up in happiness.

 

Everyone was silent for a moment processing the new information.

 

"So you're going to be an older brother?" Gravity asked.

 

"Yep!" Beatbox answered, grinning. "It's going to be a girl though,"

 

"Oh my Primus!" Starstorm exclaimed. "What is her designation going to be?"

 

"I don't know yet!" Beatbox explained. "My Creators almost have my new little sister's room done. It won't be finished until after about a week she's born so she'll be staying with me in my room!"

 

Everyone exchanged nervous glances with each other and Beatbox began to frown.

 

"Why are you looking at each other like that?" He asked.

 

"Well," I started. "It's just that in their first few months, sparklings tend to cry...a lot. They also tend to be a bit mischievous so you might have to get them out of trouble. They also require a lot of care and are very easily influenced,"

 

"In other words," Techno hufffed. "sparklings are brats!"

 

"How would you know?" Beatbox questioned, jabbing a finger at Techno's chassis. "You don't even have a sibling!"

 

"But I do," Illusion spoke up. "Actually, I have two. You don't see them much because they're still in preschool,"

 

"Oh, really?" Thunderclap snorted. "Then what are their names?"

 

"Scout and Flare," Illusion answered. "They're twins. Also, what Plasma said about sparklings is unfortunately true. Well, most sparklings are like that. Not all though,"

 

"I'm up for the challenge!" Beatbox said.

 

"Well, have fun with your new little sister!" Translucent said as she transformed into her jet mode. "I have to go now,"

 

"So do I. My Sire would offline me if I was out after dark," Illusion stated, transforming into her race car form. "Scout! Flare! Get over here right now!"

 

Almost immediately, two Preschoolers, one with dark green armour and the other with red and orange ran over and got in Illusion.

 

"She wasn't joking when she said that she had siblings after all," Beatbox stared.

 

"Bye guys. I'm staying over at Pixel's for the night," Dynamite transformed and so did Pixel.

 

And so, everyone left to go home or something.

 

School, The Next Day-

 

"Where's Beatbox?" Dynamite asked Translucent and I. "Don't you three walk to school together?"

 

"We usually do," Translucent said. "But Beatbox was a bit slow today so we had to leave without him,"

 

"Maybe he stayed up all night long listening to music again," Dynamite said. "He does that sometimes,"

 

"He couldn't have been. He would've woken up five minutes later but still would be able to walk with us to school," I said. "Pheraps his little sister cried all night long and it kept him awake,"

 

"Nope. He's a heavy sleeper," Patrol said. "One time Dynamite's latest invention exploded and he was the only one who didn't wake up at the noise,"

 

A few murmurs of agreement echoed when Beatbox came jogging up to us.

 

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" He panted.

 

"How come you didn't walk to school with us this morning?!" Translucent demanded.

 

"Well, Playback wouldn't let me leave until I found my music collection and let her listen to them and I also woke up a bit late-" Beatbox was cut off.

 

"Who's Playback?" I asked.

 

"My little sister of course!"


	4. Camping! (Or is it Glamping?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced by the femmes to "stop sitting on their aft all day", the mechs and younglings go camping!
> 
> Of course, this does not go to plan. ;)

No offense or anything but it was totally the femmes' fault that we're here in the deep, dark woods. 

 

"You should go on a camping trip," They said. "It'll be fun," They said. "It'll build character," They said.

 

Yeah right! Right now, I'm huddled up to my adoptive Creator, trying to sleep but I can't because of what occurred the first time something like this happened!

 

In The Forest-

 

I was perfectly happy until I stepped outside in the forest.

 

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Skywarp asked tiredly as he flew through the air.

 

"Because Carrier said so," Translucent said. "Anyways, anyone wanna talk?"

 

"Hey," Blaster called over to his twin. "Hey, Sounders-"

 

"Soundwave,"

 

"Anyways, Wavey, remember when we were younger and Nightshade and I stole your mask and you went the day maskless?" Blaster continued. "You ended up getting so many phone numbers! Like every single femme in town's! Except for UV's,"

 

I could hear my adoptive Sire sigh audibly.

 

"And guess what, you have to take off your face mask while we're camping!" Blaster exclaimed happily. "That's why I dragged you out here! UV said so and if you don't believe me, I have the recording to prove it-"

 

"I hate you," Soundwave said in his normal voice, mask off.

 

"I love you too bro,"

 

Campsite-

 

"Good! We're here! Let's pitch our tents!" Wheeljack announced. "Tent please my assistant,"

 

"Tent," Dynamite tossed him a tent. Wheeljack assembled the tent super fast.

 

"Sleeping bags," Wheeljack held up his servo, waiting for the sleeping bags to be placed in it.

 

"Sleeping bags," Dynamite met his expectations.

 

Later-

 

"How can you be so...so....happy?" Mirage asked Blaster who was grinning. "Outside is as hot as P-" He glanced over at the younglings scattered around the campsite. "the smelting grounds,"

 

"How can you not be happy?" Blaster asked. "You've been cooped up in your office for so long! Take this time to spend some quality time with your younglings. I doubt they see you that much,"

 

"You're right," Mirage said. "I have got to spend more time with them!"

 

"OH MY PRIMUS!" Soundwave yelled. "NOT MY CDS!"

 

"I'll assume that you had everything to do with that?" Mirage asked, slightly amused.

 

"With a bit of help from Beatbox," Blaster grinned.

 

Now-

 

I was shivering in my sleeping bag when Beatbox crawled in my tent.

 

"Hey, Plasma, you awake?" He asked quietly.

 

"Yes. What's happened?" I asked.

 

"Well, Scout and Flare ran off into the woods and all of us are going to help look for them. We need as much help as possible so please help us," He said desperately.

 

"Why don't you all wake up our Creators?" I asked, slowly crawling out of my tent with Beatbox.

 

"Then they'll panic and we'll never find them!" Beatbox said.

 

"It's against my better judgment but alright," I agreed.

 

In The Forest-

 

I was flying overhead as quietly as I could with Translucent, Thunderclap and Starstorm.

 

"I hope we find them," Starstorm said. "It would be terrible if they had gotten attacked or eaten by some creature!"

 

"I know, but hopefully Illusion can track them down using her bond with them," Thunderclap told her.

 

"Guys!" Dynamite yelled from below. "Illusion says that the bond's telling her that her siblings are near by,"

 

"Help!" The familar voice of Flare cried.

 

"Let's move!" Translucent said as we landed and transformed. She charged foward before quickly running back.

 

"B-big, scary, monster!" She stuttered. We all were confused as to what she meant but we got the message when we heard a loud roar.

 

"Quick! We need a plan!" Beatbox said.

 

"I already made one!" Patrol stated. "We need a distraction though, any volunteers?" Everyone stepped away from Techno. "Well Techno, here's what you have to do..."

 

........

 

"Hey, ya big meanie! Over here!" Techno yelled into the darkness. "Hello! Big, tasty bot over here!"

 

"This isn't working!" Translucent whispered to us from our hiding place behind the trees.

 

"Give it time," Patrol advised. A minute later, Techno was running and screaming for his life.

 

Back At The Campsite-

 

It was nearing dawn now. The adults all woke up one by one.

 

"Hey, does anyone know where Dynamite is?" Wheeljack asked worriedly.

 

"No, but you can tell me if you know where Thunderclap and Starstorm are," Thundercracker said.

 

"Guys!" Blaster said before a fight could break out. "Our kids are missing and all you two can do is argue?!"

 

"Blaster does have a point; we should be looking for them," Soundwave stressed. The adults nodded.

 

"Alright, but where do we look?" Thundercracker asked.

 

"Hmmm," Prowl said as he scanned the area before spotting an opening which had footprints littered about. "The logical place to start would be just over there,"

 

With Us-

 

"Quick! Do something!" Techno yelled as the beast chased him. "I'm getting tired!"

 

"We're almost done!" Translucent said as she opened her cockpit for Flare. I did the same for Scout. "We're done!" We hurriedly handed them over to Illusion who made sure they were inside her car form before she drove behind us.

 

"That's dandy and all but would someone please get this thing away from me? I can't keep running for much longer!" Techno yelled as I released my grappling hook. Techno hurriedly tugged on it and I pulled him up, flying fast.

 

With The Adults-

 

"Hey, does anyone hear...screaming?" Wheeljack asked. "And the sound of what could only be a jet turbine?"

 

The other adults paused, listening. Sure enough, there were loud screams of,

 

"FLY FASTER! THAT THING IS GAINING ON US!" and "I AM SO POSTING THIS ON YATTER WHEN I GET THE CHANCE! HAHAHHAH!"

 

"Yep. That sounds like Techno alrigh'," Jazz said.

 

"And that sounds like Translucent," Skywarp hummed.

 

With Us-

 

"Mayday! Mayday! Out of control jet! Ahhh!"Translucent screamed as she plummeted.

 

"Hey, Skywarp, isn't that Translucent?" Blaster wondered aloud.

 

"Yeah and she seems to be heading straight for us..." Skywarp trailed off. The adults looked up to see my cousin spiraling out of control.

 

THUD!

 

Translucent landed on Skywarp, effectively bringing him down.

 

"Shoot, are you okay?" Patrol asked, transforming.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. My Sire broke my fall," Translucent said. Then she paused. "How awkward,"

 

Then she turned to face us all, "Run?"

 

"Run," We all agreed and we ran, our Sires right behind us, yelling for us to come back. 

 

Dynamite's House-

 

We all found the Carriers at Dynamite's house, having tea and chatting.

 

"Oh, hi, how'd the trip go?" UV asked, sipping her tea. "Hey Soundwave,"

 

Soundwave's mask slipped back on. I could've sworn that I saw my Sire smirking before blushing. My optics must have been playing tricks on me.

 

"Well, the camping trip was the complete opposite of fun!" Translucent exclaimed. "First, Sire snores and loud at that, second, Flare and Scout ran into the forest, third, I had to fly for my life and the only possible humorous event that occurred was Techno nearly getting mauled by some-some thing!"

 

We all nodded in agreement, except for the adults.

 

"Mech screams like a femme," Illusion stated, rolling her optics.

 

"I had to turn down my audio reception by 95%!" I said, pausing as a piece of my visor fell to the floor. "I think my visor shattered," 

 


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plasma, Beatbox and Translucent go trick or treating!

"This is going to be awesome!" Beatbox told us all. He was dressed as a famous rock singer. "I made a map of the neighbourhood last night!"

 

"Is UV there? She gives out the most delicious energon candies known to the universe!" Translucent asked. She was dressed as a ghost, a special paint that made her seem to glow like a real ghost was the outfit.

 

I was dressed as a DJ.

 

"Of course she is!" Beatbox answered. "Now, let's go trick-or-treating!"

 

"Our first stop seems to be...Pixel's house!" Translucent exclaimed, waving goodbye to her Creators. "Bye Carrier, bye Sire! I'll be back before ten!"

 

Pixel's House-

 

"Trick-or-treat!" We sang happily when the door opened. It was Pixel. She was dressed as a medic she had seen on TV.

 

"Hey guys," She said tossing each of us a chocolate bar which we put into our trick-or-treating bags. "My Sire went out to buy some more candy with my Carrier. I'll catch up with you guys later, probably when my Creators get back,"

 

She closed the door and we went to the next house: Patrol's.

 

Patrol's House-

 

"Trick-or-treat!" We cried out. Prowl answered the door.

 

"Have a safe and happy Halloween!" He said after giving us some candy. Patrol came out wearing a full police officer outfit.

 

"Bye Sire!" She said.

 

Translucent's House-

 

Translucent was buried underneath a pile of candy, some of it was hers, some of it was Beatbox's and some of it was mine.

 

"Yes! The candy cannot defeat my powerful jaws!" Translucent bellowed, chewing on some candy before swallowing.

 

"Just don't eat it all at once," Nightshade chuckled.

 

"What?" Translucent asked as she swallowed the last of her candy.

 

"Well, it looks as though you'll end up getting an early Christmas present," Nightshade said. "I don't think that you'll like it either,"

 

"Does the same go for me?" Beatbox asked, worried for himself.

 

"Depends," Nightshade shrugged.

 

"Depends on what?" Beatbox asked nervously.

 

"Whether or not your stomach acids can remove most of the sugar from the sweets,"

 

"Flip Sides can have the rest of my candy," Beatbox decided.

 

"I should be going now," I said, getting up after gathering my candy.

 

"I'll take you home," Nightshade offered and I nodded.

 

Outside My House-

 

Nightshade knocked on the door and rang the doorbell multiple times until my Sire opened the door.

 

"So bye Sounders!" Nightshade waved goodbye cheerfully and flew back to her house.

 

"Yes, I got your stupid candy," I sighed, tossing my adoptive Creator my candy. He caught it and smirked underneath his mask. "Now, excuse me as I go to my room to sleep!"


	6. Preparing For Christmas (Not Really?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year everyone either hates or loves!

When I walked to school with Beatbox and Translucent, we saw Christmas lights and Christmas trees everywhere!

 

"Wow," Beatbox said in awe. "Iacon looks better than last year!"

 

"I know, right?" Translucent smiled.

 

"Let's hope that we don't get a snowstorm or power outage. I heard that last year in Praxus, there was as massive storm and the electricity turned off for three weeks!" I said.

 

"Yeah, that was bad! There was an increase in armed robberies and muggings," Translucent nodded.

 

School, 3:00pm-

 

"-And I expect a well written assignment with lots of details and proper punctuation on how you spent your Christmas vacation," Ms.Network stated, then she turned her attention towards Thunderclap, who had his servo raised.

 

"We can write poems, right?" He asked.

 

"Yes. You can write a song, a poem, a composition, practically anything, as long as it tells all about your Christmas vacation. Bye and have a merry Christmas!" Ms.Network answered.

 

Outside-

 

"I can't wait until Christmas Eve!" Dynamite exclaimed with a flourish. "My Sire makes the best candy!"

 

"Dynamite!"

 

"That's my Carrier, bye! Merry Christmas!"

 

Eventually, it was just Beatbox, Translucent and I.

 

"So are you guys going to the lighting ceremony?" Beatbox asked.

 

We both nodded, "Yeah, I've never been before," I said. "The ceremony is very early in the morning and I'm usually sleeping by then,"

 

"Boy, are you missing out!" Translucent and Beatbox said.

 

"Anyways, I can't wait for the First Winter's Snow!" Translucent said, effectively changing the subject.

 

"I can! Do you know how cold it is!" Beatbox questioned. "How many times I've bad to stay in bed with the flu?!"

 

Translucent stared at him, "I meant the parade,"

 

"Oh,"

 

My House-

 

Unsurprisingly, my Sire wasn't home. I knew that there was no way I was going to write out an entire two weeks so I just plopped myself down on the sofa.

 

Then I remembered that I had a built-in video camera hidden in my visor. I smiled, knowing that I would barely have to do any work.

 

"You're back early," A feminine voice said. I turned around quickly and saw UV.

 

"UV?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Oh, Soundwave asked me to watch you since he'll be a little late," She explained. "I thought you had your club meeting today,"

 

"Nope. I'm not planning on having any other club meetings during the two weeks we won't be at school," I said.

 

"So, do you have any homework that needs to be addressed?" UV asked.

 

"Nothing except for explaining what I did on my Christmas vacation," I answered. "I decided I'm just going to videotape it,"

 

UV nodded, it was only then I noticed a ring on one of her fingers.

 

"What's that?" I asked, curious.

 

"Hmmm? Oh, this? Soundwave proposed to me," UV said happily. "Our wedding will be next year in April,"

 

"He proposed to you...and...he didn't...tell me?" I asked.

 

"He wanted it to be a surprise,' UV explained quietly.

 

"But how could he not tell me? I'm his daughter!" I cried. I ran away crying to my bedroom.

 

My Bedroom-

 

No matter how many times UV asked me to come out, I told her to go away. Then, something like three hours later, there was as knock on my door.

 

"UV? I thought I told you to leave me alone?" I bawled.

 

"It's me," Soundwave's voice said from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

 

"Alright," I muttered. The door opened and suddenly I became interested in my pedes.

 

"Is UV still here?" I asked softly.

 

"No, she just left actually. She told me about what happened," Soundwave said, shutting the door behind him. Then, he joined me on my bed. His mask was off.

 

"....." I said nothing for a moment as I buried my helm in my Sire's lap. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Well, as UV already mentioned, I wanted it to be a surprise and also, I don't need you worrying about matters like this. You understand that, right?"

 

"Right," I mumbled. "But, when you and UV get married, please don't forget about me,"

 

For a moment, my Sire said nothing.

 

"Plasma," I perked up slightly, my Sire seldom used my name. "I can assure you that when UV and I are wed, we won't forget about you. Sure, I love UV but I love you as well. There's more than enough room in my spark for you and UV both and no one can change that,"

 

"Mmmmmmm," I thought over my Sire's words before responding. "Okay, so UV's going to become my Carrier?"

 

"Of course, but don't complain when you start seeing her often," He joked.

 

I nodded, "So, will UV start living with us?"

 

"Maybe...It's her choice, not mine," Soundwave answered.

 

I nodded before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----  
> "How come you need that mask thing?"
> 
> "I don't NEED it, but I use it,"
> 
> "As a cover?"
> 
> "Negative. My looks draw too much attention,"
> 
> "Oh! ......"
> 
> "You can see if you want,"
> 
> "I don't want to force you into something like that! It's fine!"
> 
> "No, you're not forcing me. I INSIST,"
> 
> \-----


	7. Tropical Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need a break from life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> "Soundwave! Where are you?" "Over here,"
> 
> "Huh? Why are you hiding there, silly?"
> 
> ".....Blaster and Vinyl think we're destined to be together..."
> 
> "Oh! Erm, is it okay if I stay here with you?"
> 
> "I don't mind. I was getting bored anyway,"  
> \-----

 

Plane-

 

I sat down next to my Sire in the plane. We were going on vacation with Blaster, his bonded (Vinyl), Beatbox, Playback, Skywarp, Nightshade, Translucent and of course UV!

 

Oh, and we were flying in first class, too.

 

"Hurry up Sire!" We all turned to the voice that belonged to none other than Dynamite. 

 

"Woah! What are all of you doing here?" She questioned when she saw us.

 

"Going on vacation of course," Translucent rolled her optics.

 

"The window seat is mine, Dynamite!" Pixel announced.

 

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Dynamite said, sitting down away from the window.

 

"A tropical vacation, how nice!" Mirage's bonded, Mysteria, said.

 

Pretty soon, everyone from our class (except for Ms.Network) were riding with us in first class.

When the last students came, Beatbox had exclaimed,

 

"Are you serious?! Next thing you know, Ms.Network's going to appear out of nowhere!"

 

"Good day, all," Ms.Network's cheery voice greeted.

 

"Me and my big mouth..." Beatbox muttered, resting his helm against his Carrier.

 

:"How long does this flight last again?": I sent to my Sire.

 

:"Twelve hours,": He sent back. I groaned and leaned against UV. :"What's wrong?":

 

:"Nothing Sire. I just wanna get some sleep,": I admitted, making myself comfortable against UV. :"I wish I brought my travel pillow..."

 

:"When we land, I'll buy you a travel pillow, okay?":

 

:"Okay,":

 

Airport-

 

After we had collected our luggage, we were about to head off.

 

"Ahem?" I fake coughed.

 

"I didn't forget," He told me softly, in his normal voice.

 

:"Can I come?": I pinged. Giving me a quick nod, I squealed with delight and followed my Sire.

 

As soon as we left, the femmes sighed and gathered around UV.

 

"He is so family-oriented," Mysteria sighed. "You're sooo lucky Ultra Violet,"

 

"So how is he in berth?" Firestorm, Thundercracker's sparkmate, asked curiously.

 

"Um, well, er..." UV said nervously.

 

"So he's terrible in berth? I knew it was too good to be true!" Beatbox's Carrier, Vinyl exclaimed.

 

"No, he's actually quite skilled in that department," UV blushed deeply. "He does wonders with his servos,"

 

Just then, my Sire and I came back with my travel pillow.

 

"UV, are you sure you don't want me to carry your bag for you? It looks quite heavy..." My Sire asked. "I can carry it, if you want,"

 

"No, it's quite light Soundwave. Thanks for offering though," UV chuckled.

 

"Are you sure?" Soundwave asked her for confirmation, UV nodded.

 

"Sire! Do you remember our pinky promise?" I chirped. He looked confused for a minute before he blinked in surprise.

 

"I do..." He said.

 

"So, are you gonna do the thing?" I asked, grinning. 

 

"The thing?" All the femmes except for Nightshade and UV wondered.

 

My Sire sighed and retracted his mouth guard.

 

"Just remember your side of the deal," He chuckled.

 

"I know, no sneaking off and I have to behave myself," I rolled my optics.

 

"You actually remembered. Surprise, surprise,"

 

Hotel-

 

I found out that I would be sharing a room with Translucent and UV would be sharing with my Sire.

 

:"This stinks!": Beatbox pinged to us. :"Why do I have to share a room with Techno?!":

 

:"We warned you in the chatroom that we're pairing up and that if you don't want to end up with someone you don't like, you should search for a bunk mate,": Translucent sent to the chatroom.

 

:"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Plasma, why is your Sire sharing a room with UV?": Beatbox sent to me.

 

:"Ask your Sire. He'll know,": I sent back to my cousin.

 

:"Okay. Later, my Sire's taking me to a mix store and then we're gonna hit the beach!": Beatbox sent excitedly as everyone else told us over the chatroom what they were doing to planning to do.

 

Mall-

 

UV was taking me on a one-on-one shopping spree at a local mall. I was surprised because I was sure she hated me now because of my little 'meltdown', as my Sire had called it.

 

"What's wrong Plasma?" UV asked, glancing down at me.

 

".....Are you still mad at me?" I asked nervously.

 

"Plasma, I was never mad at you, to be honest, I kind of expected that reaction. And besides, it's just like with your Sire; I can't stay mad at him," UV told me. "I could never stay mad at the two of you for long,"

 

"Oh? Really?" She nodded and I looked up at her. "So...are you gonna move in with us after the wedding?"

 

"No. I'll be staying over during the bank holidays though. I like my house and it could act like a second home for you," UV explained. I nodded.

 

"I'll be able to spend the weekend with you, that kind of stuff?" I questioned curiously.

 

"Uh-huh," UV answered. Then she grinned, "Do you like video-games?"

 

Beach-

 

We had all agreed to meet back up at the beach. When we got there, I saw Skywarp, Nightshade, Vinyl, Jazz and Thundercracker surfing, Techno was trying to achieve the 'perfect tan' and everyone else was either relaxing on the beach or playing in the sand.

 

"Hi Sire," I greeted.

 

"Back so soon?" He chuckled.

 

"Uh-huh! Me and UV didn't really see anything we liked, so we left," I explained, looking around. "Where's Ms.Network?"

 

"Back at the hotel, I presume," My Sire answered and UV leaned against him, making him blush sightly before she fell asleep.

 

"I think I tired her out. Oh well!" I shrugged as I went over to where my classmates and Scout were building a sandcastle.

 

"Hi guys!" I plopped down next to them. "Can I help?"

 

Beatbox nodded, "Sure!"

 

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

 

Beatbox sighed, "She's with Flare, doing who-knows-what,"

 

"Oh-"

 

Nightshade stood on her hands while she surfed.

 

"You better be taking notes Translucent," She said, doing a flip and landing safely on her peds.

 

"I am Carrier!" Translucent yelled, not even looking her Carrier's way.

 

"As long as you are taking notes, I don't mind- WIPE OUT" A giant wave knocked Nightshade off of her surfboard. Luckily, she didn't drown.

 

Hotel, Three Weeks Later-

 

"I can't believe it! We have to leave this evening!" Translucent said as she walked around our room on her servos.

 

A loud knock was heard.

 

"Come in!" Translucent and I yelled in unison. It was my Sire.

 

"Bad news, girls," He said. "Our flight got cancelled because of the bad weather. We won't be able to leave until next week Thursday,"

 

"What kind of bad weather Sire?" I asked.

 

"A massive thunder storm, which is why, we're all relocating to our beach houses," My Sire finished. "Translucent, your Creators are waiting in the lobby for you,"

 

"Really? Aw, crud! Bye Plasma, bye uncle!" Translucent exclaimed, running downstairs to the lobby.

 

"So...." I asked.

 

"So....what?" My Sire joked.

 

"So, are we staying there with UV?" I questioned.

 

"Staying where?"

 

"Sire!"

 

"I'm just joking, Plasma!" 

 

Beach House-

 

"Question: Sire why do you have a beach house on a paradise island?" I asked.

 

"Work," He answered.

 

"So, where's UV?" I asked. "Or should I ask, where's your femme-friend?" I smirked as I said it.

 

"She is not my femme-friend, she's my fiancée," My Sire huffed.

 

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "So where is she?"

 

"Right behind you," UV chuckled.

 

"H-how much did you hear?" My Sire stuttered.

 

"Enough. Now, we should probably phone in to work, shouldn't we?" UV stated, with a smile.

 

\-----

"So who's the lucky bot?"

"H-his name is Blurr, I think,"

\-----


	8. Ravage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short introduction to Ravage and yes, UV's cat is SG Ravage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I'm already betrothed to Sunfury. I don't want to get you trouble, bye!"
> 
> "Wait!"
> 
> 'That glitch!'  
> \-----

"No! It's fine! I'll make sure he's well taken care of," My Sire said.

UV's House-

"I can't thank you enough, Soundwave! It's just that with all these new scientific discoveries and new planets, I haven't been giving Ravage enough attention," UV said as she stroked her pet kitten, Ravage. "Bye, I have to start packing," 

My House, Living Room-

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Ultra Violet," My Sire answered, grinning.

"You mean UV? What did she want?" I demanded.

"Plasma...." He trailed off.

"I was just kidding!" I said. "Anyways, if ya need me, I'll be in my room, doing private things,"

"No you won't," My Sire stated, picking me up.

"Why not?" I wondered aloud.

"You are supposed to be over at Translucent's, I believe you said something about a science project?" My Sire told me.

"Oh yeah! And Translucent's carrier is gonna help us!" I suddenly remembered. "Bye Sire! Have fun with your lady friend!"

Later-

After finishing our science project, I returned home and found my Sire looking frantically around.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty! Where are you?" He called under the living room table.

"Um, Sire?" I started.

My Sire hit his helm before he answered, "I'm looking for UV's cat. Stupid thing,"

"Is her cat blue and white with yellow optics?" I asked as the mentioned cuddled against my peds.

"Yes," My Sire picked up the kitten.

"Why are you looking after UV's cat?" I asked curiously.

"Well, UV's gone on a scientific expedition and she asked me if I could watch her kitten," I cut off my Sire.

"And to gain her affections and approval, you agreed," I finished for him. "Anyways Sire, can I play with him for a bit? Please? I'll be gentle!"

"You can play with Ravage all you want tomorrow, which is a Saturday," My Sire told me. "UV should be back at noon,"

"Yes! Thanks!" I exclaimed happily.

Saturday, Park-

"So your Sire's looking after UV's cat while she's away?" Translucent asked, I nodded, petting Ravage. "Nice!"

"UV should be back at noon, at least, that's what Sire said,"I shrugged.

"I wish I had a pet..." Translucent lamented.

UV's House-

"Oh hey Plasma!" UV greeted. Ravage leapt into her servos. "Aww, I missed you, too,"

"You're back rather early...." I noted.

UV nodded, "I know, turns out, I wasn't needed that much for the project,"

"So, what kind of project?" I questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----
> 
> "You saw him today, didn't you?" "Yes but-"
> 
> "Listen to me, your Creators wanted the best mech for you. I AM that mech, not HIM! You are carrying MY sparklings!"
> 
> "Yes, but not by my will! YOU! This is all YOUR fault for making me like this! I will love these sparklings, but as for YOU!-"
> 
> "I know this is all very frightening, but you're a strong femme. So just give me the chance to love you,"
> 
> "All right then, I will give you the chance to love me..."  
> \-----


	9. The Lost Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatbox, Techno and Translucent lose the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----  
> "Soundwave, where were you? I was worried SICK-"
> 
> "I got in!"
> 
> "That's GREAT! But isn't that university in Polyhex?"
> 
> "It is. I have to leave tomorrow,"
> 
> "Soundwave, I....I won't stop you. Just keep in touch,"
> 
> "Anything for you,"  
> \-----

* * *

 

 

Beatbox's House-

 

Beatbox, Techno and Translucent were playing a game of baseball in Beatbox's back yard. That was when Beatbox threw the ball a little too hard, which made Translucent drop the bat and duck.

 

 The ball smashed the next door neighbour's window.

 

"Oh poop-er-nickel," The trio muttered.

 

"Well, we need to get that ball back," Translucent mused, peering over the fence. "I nominate Beatbox,"

 

"I agree with the crazy one for once. Beatbox, you go," Techno agreed.

 

"No way! I'd rather jump off a cliff than do that! There's this old guy that lives in that house and he's big and grey and no kinda really ugly!" Beatbox argued.

 

"Let's get Plasma," The three friends decided and off the rushed to my house.

 

My House, Living Room-

 

 I opened the door and was greeted by three very, very, very creepy smiles.

 

I sighed,"What do you guys want?"

 

"Beatbox broke his neighbour's window! Can you get the ball back for us?" Techno pleaded.

 

"Sorry, my Sire's taking me somewhere really special today. I can't go. Try Dynamite, she's over at Pixel's place," I told them, in an uncaring tone.

 

"But-" The door shut in Beatbox's faceplates.

 

"Let's go to Pixel's place," Techno sighed.

 

Pixel's House-

 

Once they had arrived there, Pixel immediately opened the door.

 

"Whatever it is, no," She growled before slamming it in their faces.

 

"Let's just ask your Carrier, Beatbox," Techno rolled his eyes.

 

"Fine," The red and yellow mechling agreed sadly.

 

Beatbox's House-

 

Vinyl, a.k.a Beatbox's Carrier, was busy talking on the phone when her son and his friends came inside.

 

"Hold on a click, Echo. Beatbox, what happened?" She queried.

 

"My ball's inside the old dude's house. Can you get it for me?" Beatbox begged.

 

"Oh, Megatron brought it over here himself a while ago. He said that his brother Orion, noticed it in the kitchen," Vinyl smiled.

 

"Sweet!" Translucent cheered.

 


	10. Camping Without The Creators (FREEDOM!)

Beatbox's House-

 

Beatbox stuffed his things into his large backpack hurriedly. His little sister, Flip-Sides, watched him intently.

 

"Oh! There you are!" Vinyl, Beatbox's Carrier, said as she picked up her daughter and nuzzled her. Then, she focused her attention to her son. "Say, aren't you supposed to be waiting for the others at the camp site?"

 

Beatbox nodded, "I overslept. I'm leaving now though. See ya!"

 

And he ran through the door.

 

Dynamite's House-

 

"Yes! Everything will go according to plan!" Dynamite cackled as her best friend, Pixel rolled her optics.

 

"Come on, let's go,"

 

Patrol's House-

 

"Yes Sire, I have my emergency supplies. I triple checked," Patrol stated as her Sire patted her helm.

 

"That's my girl," He grinned.

 

Campsite #43-

 

Everyone met at the campsite.

 

"Can you believe it? Our Creators actually let us go camping...UNSUPERVISED!" Translucent squealed. "This will be so much fun!"

 

"It will be. But first, let's get some firewood," Patrol smiled.

 

"I think the boys should get it, while the girls start setting up camp," Starstorm said. The girls agreed but the boys were appalled.

 

"Us? Why do we have to get the stinking wood?" Techno hufffed.

 

"Because," Illusion started. "you boys are stronger than us. You can carry more wood in less trips. Oh, and you better bring back some decent wood,"

 

"You guys should get some dry pinecones; they burn well," Pixel stated and so, the boys had no choice but to head out into the woods for some firewood.

 

With The Boys-

 

"Why did I even come?" Thunderclap wondered aloud as he picked up some sticks.

 

"I dunno. Anyways, put the wood in my bag," Beatbox said.

 

With The Girls-

 

We had just finished setting up camp and just in time too! The sun was beginning to set.

 

"Where are those boys?!" Illusion demanded.

 

"In the woods," Dynamite answered, her ear fins glowed as she spoke.

 

"I know that! But what is taking them so long?" Illusion wondered aloud.

 

"Guys! Look! I found three stacks of wood over there! The boys didn't even have to go get firewood!" Translucent pointed to the stacks of wood.

 

"Maybe a previous camp group left it there..." I shrugged.

 

The others agreed with me because, what else could the answer be?

 

"I don't care where it comes from, at least we can start making our food now. S'mores anyone?" Dynamite said. We all nodded and took out the ingredients.

 

With The Boys-

 

ROARRRRRR!

 

Beatbox and company dropped their flashlights (and wood) at the sound of a loud roar.

 

"What was that?" Beatbox wondered aloud as Thunderclap readied himself for take off.

 

"I dunno but I'm gone!" Techno transformed into his car mode. "Time to burn rubber!"

 

He sped off in the direction of camp.

 

With The Adults-

 

The Creators were over at Techno's place.

 

"So, I wonder if everyone is alright," Dynamite's Carrier wondered worriedly.

 

"They just went camping, what's the worst that can happen?" Wheeljack asked nonchalantly.

 

"You obviously have the memory of a goldfish. When we went camping by ourselves, as younglings, we ended up running for our little lives-" Dynamite's mum was cut off by Blaster.

 

"Was this before or after you forced us to get the firewood?" He chuckled.

 

"After, duh!" Dynamite's femme Creator rolled her optics.

 

Suddenly Nightshade nodded, "I'm starting to remember...We each brought something. UV brought hot chocolate-"

 

"I'm not bragging or anything but I made some killer hot chocolate," UV smiled.

 

"Soundwave brought marshmallows, Blaster brought some drinks, Jazz brought some music for us to listen and dance to and Wheeljack brought snacks...That's all I remember,"  Nightshade finished.

 

"Then we all ran screaming back to our houses terrified because we heard a noise! Ha! Our Creators were so confused!" Prowl remembered. "I miss those days..."

 

"Times like these make me feel old..." Firestorm sighed. Then, all of the Creators sighed.

 

With Us-

 

The boys had found their way back to camp and were not happy when they saw us.

 

"Explain," Thunderclap ordered.

 

"We found some wood after you left. Sorry, but we ran out of hot chocolate and s'mores a while ago," Pixel shrugged.

 

The boys were about to rage when everyone heard a loud roar.

 

ROARRRRRR!

 

"RUN!" We didn't bother to pack our things, we just ran.

 

Techno's House-

 

We came bursting into Techno's house.

 

"Quick! Lock the door!" "Oh geez, what if it followed us!" "It's gonna break the door down!" "We're dead bots walking, I tell you!"

 

"-And you said that the only reason we ran away that night was because we were younglings and 'since we believed in nonsense, we heard a sound that was not related at all to that nonsense, but our processors made it sound like the nonsense we believed in was real'!" Nightshade exclaimed. "I'm looking at you Blaster,"

 

"Let's go home. Later," Blaster picked up Beatbox and left.

 

The other Creators did the same with their Creations and when I got home, my Sire asked me.

 

"What really happened?"

 

I replied with, "Guess,"


End file.
